


Dunes

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desert, Dunes, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: What is it like amongst the desert dunes?
Series: Haiku [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Dunes

Morning abandon  
A linear, sands dunes wind  
because of the hot


End file.
